beyondcosmologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret's Cosmological hierarchy
Introduction My cosmology hierachy. Please note that most of the time, the hierarchies interpenetrates, thus the list is not necessary in order from smallest to largest. (Particularly when you reach the Nothingness Tier) Things A classification of subjects sentient entities refer to when talking about them. Existence: Also known as Beings, a concept encompassing objective and subjective features of reality and existence. Schematically speaking, it denotes anything that satisfy a given predicate prescribed by a structure. Nonexistence: Also known as non Beings, excluded by reality. Schematically speaking, it denotes anything that satisfy the negation of given predicate prescribed by a structure. Alternately, it is indistinguishable in some way with nothingness or nonexistence. Partial existence: Anything that fell between existence and nonexistence (See Nothingness Tier and Nowheres for details) Nowheres Nothingness Absence Weirdness Unknown Cosmology Omniverse Tier Universe: Independent bubble of spacetime, with its own laws (logic, mathematics, physics, metaphysics etc.). Comes in many shapes, size (can be spaceless, timeless, both, neither etc.) and specifications (e.g. may be cyclic and hence have no big bang, can also be hollow ). Our universe is a known example Observable universe : The volume for each observer where information can reach them at the speed of light. Multiverse: A collection of universes. Roughly divided into 4 levels. Timeline branches makes sense here Parallel universe: Universes that share some similarities in the multiverse Vacuum: The void of space between universes and higher archverses. Universes are produced, destroyed or otherwise interact here. Archverse: Any nested collection of universes Omniverse: Limit of archversal recursion. Defines a self contained notion of reality. Beyond Tier Monocosm: Collective group consists of omniverses, domains of Ω^1 entities The Outside: A nihilating void surrounding omniverses and monocosms. Very hostile to travelers who are unprepared. Beyond: Expanse surrouding monocosms and continuous from The Outside. Little is known about it including its properties. Transcendentem Continuum : Immense expanse containing transcendentem and Kalyubi Transcendentem: Verse that contains beyonds and barriers that separates it. Kalyubi: A domain containing existences banished by domains of > Ω^1000 entities. Very unstable Altarca Tier Altarca: self-contained cosmology that exists within The Box but does not necessarily have any connection to any other cosmological hierarchy or the elements therein. Defines the cosmology of a given fictional setting. Altarvas rarely collide but when they do, crossovers happen. Maiorverse : Contains all selfverses that gain size by containment, and not via other axioms. Metempiric void: Contains everything that is not part of a cosmology. Also doubles as a void surrounding altarcas. Notions of belongto X do not make sense here, thus many "nonproperties" resides here. Selfverses: Any verse that contains an exact copy of itself. Schema Tier Binaryfield: Contains all information that satisfy x or not x Schemafield: Pseudostructure that contains all information that is constructible by generalization Abfield : Pseudostructure that contain all information inconstructible by generalisation. As a result, no single entitiy can be searched for except by chance. Trinaryfield : Contains all information that satisfy neither x nor not x for any x, such as Russell classes of binaryfields, and some antinomies. n-aryfields: Generalisation such that it contains all infromation that satisfy x or not x in (n-1)-aryfields Itfield: Contain anything that is not an internal paradox Beyond-it: Unofficial name refers to anything within The Box, but outside itfields Parafields : Contains concepts that cannot be modelled, but can only be make sense in terms of interelation between other concepts. Antifields: Contains concepts that are in some way opposite to the itfields Nonfields: Contains concepts that are related in no way to itfields The Box Tier The Box/Omniumverse/Totality/The True God : Contains everything, including its outside, equal versions of itself, lesser versions of itself. Escaping the box makes no sense because being such unthinkably large, notions of interior/exterior and containment makes no sense. It also does not make sense to say it has a shape. Paradox space : "Surface" of The Box. Contains nonexistent concepts and dialethia as well other contradictory things. Alternately, also refers to anything outside an omniverse. The Unthinkable : The "outside" of The Box. Contains things that simply cannot be conceived due to the biological limitation of human or other sentient minds. The Nothing is an example of this. Also many unknowables which by definition it is unknowable whether they can be pinpointed. The Deep Imaginarium can be said to be "located" here but that makes no sense because of the indescribability of the Deep Imaginarium. The Nothing : [ ] (Ultimate indescribable. Cannot be elaborated without using itself. See Nothingness Tier for more information) ?: (Utimate indescribable. Absolutely cannot be elaborated even using itself. Thus comparision between this, The Nothing and The Box is meaningless) Beyond The Box Tier (Only make sense in an out-universe perspective as by definition everything is within The Box) Compatibility: The very reason why the cosmologies in this Wiki are bounded by things like the Laws of Cosmology. Can only be bypassed by the transfictional author which is impossible as far we knew since The Nothing corrects any known paradox inflicted on Real Life by omnipotence. Real Life : The reality where this whole wiki is based on. Protected from imaginarium by the strongest of the Great Barriers, known as The Barrier between Reality and Fantasy (The Barrier). Others Imagination Tier Imaginarium: A thing that encompasses all imagination. Its entirely is indescribable. Flows in controlled amounts into Realium. Like realium, it contains and is contained by realium, and vise versa. Imaginarium's flow is most hinderd into the realium known as Real Life due to The Barrier Pataverse: The domain created by a sentient entity's imagination. Located in the Shallow Imaginarium in the view of the sentient entity, and anywhere else within imaginarium for other sentient entities. Dream: A place consciousness visits when going to sleep. Has a highly varied structure. Often the diversity is bounded by the sentient entity's experience (i.e. the Pataverse) but sometimes, mystical dream can deliver entities from the Deep Imaginarium. Deep imaginarium: Parts that are inaccessible by imagination and hence creativity. Certain "depths" of it may still be accessible via mystical experience or a form of "trans-creativity" where something is completely fabricated from scratch without any prior knowledge. Scientific discoveries that are unexpected and unprecendented events are possible examples since none of their details are accessible to imagination until they are discovered etc. Many of the unknowns are postulated to inhabit here. The Nothing is argued to consists the majority of the Deep Imaginarium, but this is debatable due to the indescribability of The Nothing. Shallow imaginarium: The part of imaginarium that is describable. Include things like fantasy, all creative acts, imaginative acts that are conceivable by humans or other sentient entities. Cyberspace Tier Virtual reality space: A space created by digital information. Often accessed using VR goggles. Metaverse : Virtual reality space shared among many users as they interact in a computer generated environment. Hyperverse : The sum of the internet, all VR, AR and other information technology activities. Temporal Tier Event : Refers to anything at a point in time as well some localised region Worldline : The trajectory traced out by an event. Generalisations include worldsheets, worldvolume etc. Timeline : A collection of worldlines interacting in a self consistent manner. Timeweb: A collection of self consistent timelines, including branching and looping ones. Defines all possible histories accessible without Back to The future style time travel. Continuum bulk: All possible timelines and all possible alterations of within a given multiverse. Defines all time travel. Causal structure : Defines the ordering relationships between events, hence how time flow from event to event. Quantum Tier Quantum Realm: The "space" of quantum or any physics more fundemental than quantum mechanics. Quantum foam: Smallest building block of matter and energy in universes Quantum field: Anything that can be experimentally measured in a given quantum system. Measurement changes the state of the system Wavefunctional: Contains all properties of a given quantum system under infinite number of field configurations. Wavefunction : Wavefunctional that is nonrelativistic and with finite degrees of freedom. Quantum vacuum: The lowest energy quantum state of any quantum field theory. Quantum system: Any system obeying quantum mechanics Quantum particle: Any pointlike entity that has conserved quantum number Elementary particle: Smallest irreducible pointlike constitutents that made up matter. The standard model identifies 3 classes: Force carriers, quarks and leptons. Often excitations of quantum fields Composite particle: Particles made of elementary particles, such as protons Bose einstein condensate: A quantum system made of superimposing wavefunctions of many identitical particles together, result in a coherent state that behaves collectively. Found in cryogenic temperatures Quasiparticle: Collective behaviour of a system that behaves like a particle. Examples including magnetic monopoles in spin ice, magneton, polariton, exciton, skyrmions, majoranas etc. Certainty Tier Deterministic: Dynamics which its future behaviour can be deduced given initial conditions and a rule of evolution. Computable: Dynamics which its future behaviour can be modelled in finite time by a computer. Chaotic: Dynamics that are deterministic but very sensitive to initial conditions such that any two trajectory diverges, result in limited predictability. Nonlocal: Dynamics that are governed by more than one element usually far away from the local position in question. Predictable: Dynamics where given past information, one can deduce the behaviour in the future. Nondeterministic: Dynamics which there are multiple possible future evolutions. Random: Dynamics which its behaviour can be described with probability distributions. Can be deterministic or predictable Unpredictable random: Cannot deduce the future evolution of the dynamics given past information, and only model those as probabilities. Unpredictable: Similar to unpredictable, but the outcomes cannot be described in probabiltiies either. Unprecendented: Dynamics that does not match its past evolution Indefinable: Cannot be uniquely specified by a description. Unknown: Lack of information about the dynamics Unthinkable: Information about the dynamics cannot be conceived by a sentient being Unknowable: Information about the dynamics cannot be accessed by any means Indescribable: The dynamics itself cannot be referred to. Spiritual Realm The spiritual realm is where consciousness, souls and spirits inhabit. Occassionally the creators and destroyers were seen doing business here. Spirit World : A place where spirits and souls resides. Often called the afterlife as one need to die to get there. Spirit worlds can sometimes be accessed by mystical practices such as meditation and other forms of mysticism. Ghosts also came and go here. Heaven : A place destinated for those loyal to the respective creators. A place of eternal bliss which is infinite and every object is imbued with life Purgatory : Temporary state in the afterlife. The soul of a person who has not been purified in their lifetime is sent here to do so Hell : A place where evil spirits live (evil in the sense that it go against the rules of the creators). Various known descriptions including a firey inferno, a dark red desert like structure, deep frozen and so on. May have multiple levels. Pure consciousness realm: A place where pure consciousness resides. Has a dissolving effect to Selves and consciousness. Nowheres Nowhere refers to any non-place which has some place like properties, such as notions of "enter/exit" make sense in some form. Most of these are often from the spiritual realm. Most of these do not have hierarchies in the traditional sense. Some can be omnipresent/everywhere, some of these cannot be pointed to, and some of these permeate multiple cosmological hierarchial structures like a field., and some of these containments make no sense to them. Many of them can be understood as internal realities . Most of them are partial existences. Obviously all of them are inside The Box. Known nowheres: Limbo: The nowhere that exists between places. Any place in The Box can be reached via here. This is the most well known of the nowheres. Oblivion: The nowhere that is responsible for loss of memory. Forgotten entities resides here. It is also what responsible for people to become distant from each other over time. The Ambiguity: The nowhere that results when blurring is taken to the limit. Basically a nowhere which represent some kind of slow "death" of existence where identities of different structures eventually became diffuse and dispersed into some ambigurious amorphous soup such that identity is no longer descernable, similar to how sugar dissolves in water. The Absurd: A nowhere of the mental state of existential absurd. A fragmented looking realm, where things are scattered about like glass shards, their origin, purpose, function lay unknown, and only their names remained. Foggy nowhere: The most common way a nowhere is depicted and also the most common of the nowheres, a foggy place that extends forever. Characterised by numbness, desolation, and stillness, it is when things are not quite reach its intended destination, and got stuck in some transient state that is frozen for eternity. This is the non place where unfinished works, abaondaned works, shelved, cancelled etc. works resides Empty Time: Inspired from Marxist conception of capitalist time, a nowhere where progress and generalisation go runaway, but does not generate anything observably significant. Think of it like a Schemafield where a runway prism gate does not produce anything substantial and hence stagnated. (Unnamed nowhere): One of the newly discovered nowhere, characterised by having solid slow moving stripe like structures floating in a featureless background, said solid structure then brutally "slice the space", causing a slight tremor, and said background then increase in contrast as it get zoomed out quickly as if it is threatened to suck entities into the featureless parts. It is one of the rare examples of a hostile nowhere, whereas most other nowheres do not do much to visitors. Little is known about it. The Sublime: The nowhere is like a place filled with a flucturating Perlin noise like something that varies in intensity in seemly random manner. The Nothing: That it is in the outside of The Box makes it like a nowhere permeating The Box itself. Absolute nothingness: (See Nothingness Tier) Cosmological entities: Many of them can coexist in many places, and some of these such as God are spaceless, making these entities also sentient nowheres. Glitch: Can be considered as a nowhere that inhabit the information realm. Characterised for anything that does not behave according to the laws of the information realm. 太虚 Taixu: The intricate nowhere where Tao and Nidana operates and creates phenomena. Often called 真空. Also another name for the formless realms. Realms Realms are abstract structures or collection of abstract structures that fell under some category Known realms Physical realm: All that is accessible by scientific investigation. Often inhabitat with matter and energy. Information realm: The collection where information resides. Can be referring physical information or the entirety of The Box that is specifiable. Metaphysical realm: The collection that chaarcterises all describable entities. Spiritual realm: (See above) Magic realm: The collection where all magic resides, with magic defined as all that the understanding is inaccesible to the scientific method. Mysterious realm: The collection where all mysteries resides, anything that is inaccessible or is unknown by magic and physics. Have strong overlaps with other metaphysical realms. Formless realm: The collection of all formless things. Most foundational entities resides here The Unknown: The collection where unknowns resides. It is not clear just how big this is. Everything that is in The Box that is not defined or indescribable can be said to be part of The Unknown Unseen Realm: The collection of anything that is easily overlooked, not obvious, subtle, undetectable etc. Many foundational concepts such as Tao, Brahman, antimemetics and other ineffables etc. resides here. A very newly discovered realm that interpenetrates various parts of The Box, there is a lot to be learn about it. Negation realms: The collection of anything that is a negation of a given concept. E.g. spacelessness, timelessness, infinity, infinitesimal etc. Nothingness Tier 绝沒 Absolute nonexistence: The indescribable outcome if The Box and all its contents are erased. Roughly speaking, everything in The Box becomes nonexistent things 没 Nonexistence: Ultimate example of a non being, the state of does not exist. In a nonregion of nonexistence, there are no metaphysical concepts of any kind and all descriptions are simply that, lack of descriptions. 無 Nothingness: Umbrella term for nothingness things, things that have a quality of being nothingness, negation, lack of descriptions or both. Often permeate throughout The Box, due to its formless character 絕對無 Absolute nothingness : A nowhere from the Kyoto School, where any concept of totality can freely interact without getting into conflict, thus are neither nullified nor reified but rather let be in the mutual freedom of their coming to be and passing away. The ultimate backdrop. One of the nowheres and the most gentle known. Ego cannot enter here and must discard itself to enter in the form of the no-Self. The Box itself can visit here (while at the same time The Box contains absolute nothingness). 不可名無 The Nothing: [ ] (Ultimate indescribable. Cannot be elaborated without using itself. Resists any attempt to categorise it. Cannot be controlled. All known interactions with it cannot be decribed except by saying nothing) 相對無 Relative nothingness: The negation of Being. The type of nothing most commonly referred to. Has void features that is due to the lack of objects. Hence it is a relative concept that has no meaning on its own. 源無 Origin nothingness: The metaphysical generalisation of the vacuum of spacetime, where Beings (both objective and subjective) are created and destroyed, and mostly passing by and interact with each other. It reflects only itself as there is nothing to reflect, and negation of itself is itself. Many non dual and ineffable concepts such as Tao are produced here. Can also be equated with Tao. Inspired from Nishida's absolute nothingness revision 1. 絕空虛 Absolute emptiness: A mediative force, which once surrendered to it, will cause humans to perpetually search for meaning, act compassionately and bring others to self-realisation. It will make people to felt eternally spiritually empty. Basically Tanabe's absolute nothingness. 虛無 Nihilation: Unrestricted negation. Converts things into nonexistence. 無我 Muga/Non-eg/No Self: The Self that does not see the distinction between the Self and the Other/World. An egoless Self which recognise that the Self is part of the world just as much as the world is part of the Self. Interacts without any known properties with other things and very open and humble. 空 Void: Umbrella term for void things, things which have some notion of volume and separation. Found in many forms in The Box. 虛空 Void: Any regions in abstract structures not populated by things. Often separate structures and have some abstract notion of volume unlike nothingness and nonexistence. 真空 Vacuum: Regions produced in voids that are in dynamic equlibrium. Fields and energy often lead to flucturations in these. The simplest vacua are those that form universes. 消 Erasure: Removes vacua and voids. 間空 Hollow expanse: A primordial wellspring where no-Selves resides. No thing is in common when inside here, thus only interactions between things matters. Often full of creative and "trans-creative" activity due to the self determining, humble nature. Silence, the language of silence and other vast forms of openness also resides here. It is NOT a nowhere. Inspired from Nishitani's absolute nothingness. 空绝 Absolute void: Extremely spacious and transcendent 空静 Stillness void: A place "that is very ethereal and still" 空值 Null: Umbrella term for null things, things which involves some notion of absorption, assimilation and behave like a zero 廢 Nullification: Making null or void such that an interaction ceased to have impact. 零 Zero: The quality of being absorbing, identity or baseline. 核 Kernel: Things such that, when combined in a certain way, produces the same thing or zero. 常 Unchanging: Umbrella term for unchanging things. Often eternal. 滯 Stagnation: Not making any progress 靜 Transquil: Not in disturbance 寂 Stillness: The state of not disturbed and change is minimal 止 Termination: The complete cessation of change 無窮 Endless: Does not terminate. 無限 Infinity: Big or vast 無界 Unbounded: Is not limited by some fixed thing. 恆 Constant: Does not change in any way 永恆 Eternal, Everlasting, Ancient: Will not expect to cease to exists. The 3 subtypes are characterised by a) having a beginning, b) having no endpoints and having and end. 穩定 Stable: Not expected to change drastically 固定 Fixed: Made to be minimally changed 閒 Idle: Not in some active state 道體 Tao: A relatively indescribable foundational entity in Taoism. Subtly mediate events in the background with intricacies 缺存 Absence: Umbrella term for absence things/abeings, things that seemed to straddle the lines between existence and nonexistence. The lack of something that exists. There are often traces to show that there is actually something, but it is not there. With suitable methods, interactions with an absence is possible. Eastern spirituality are full of these nondual things. 妙有 Intricacy: Taoism concept. Behave like nonexistence most of the time but is very subtly and almost unnoticeably evolving whatever is present on. 即非 Soku-hi: True ineffable things that cannot be expressed in language nor can be referred to as a subject. No-Selves is one of the examples. 空虛 Emptiness: Constant lacking or inability to be complete, something that cannot be filled no matter how much one tried 虛洞 Hollow: Something that has most or even all the properties of X, except that it is under most notions Y, does not exist in the perspective of Y. As a result, like a ghost, only specific interactions can cause it to behave like an existence whereas all other actions will lead to it to behave like a nonexistence. It is basically the notion of living dead generalised, in that it behaves as if it has some property, but actually it isn't. It might be more closely related to illusions in a way in that only the superficial effects are present, but there is no content 反實 Counterfactuals: Something that can only be described by some form of negation. Many antimemetics have this property 虚白: Clarity and equanimity 空白 Blank: Something that is featureless and blends really well with each other. Requires care to pick out the subtle differences. Phantoms can often be found lurking in blank filled places. 幻影 Phantom: Entities so close to nonexistence that very specific method is needed to interact with them. 無形 Formless: Does not have a shape, structure nor form. 無實 Incorporeal: Can pass though matter and other matter like concepts as if there is no obstacles 異存 Weirdness: Umbrella term for things that simutaneously exists and does not exist, or can easily interconvert between the two. 弄假成真: The chinese expression for doing something to deceive people, only to let it become real. This is the metaphysical counterpart of it, a concept that can, in a certain sense, interconvert between realium and imaginarium, thus disregard Great Barriers. Having said that, The Barrier remains highly resistant to it. 荒唐 Absurd: Interactions and interpretation of concepts became indistinguishable, unknown or unpredictable. An opposition to some notions of truth. 憑空 Groundless: Thins which do not rely on relations with other Beings to exist, nonexist etc. Very hard to study and contain due to lack of properties to take advantage of or to anchor. Often describable only via nomena. 自存 Self-existence: Inspired fro existentialism. A special kind of Being which can only exists by constantly engaging in authencity. In times when it is not engaging in authenticity, it dissolved back into The Crowd. Self-existences that are dissolved into The Ambiguity cannot be recovered except via very special means, and are often omnipotently difficult. 二律背反 Antinomy: A real or apparent mutual incompatibility of two laws. Someting that is true and false at the same time. 双面真理 Dialethia: Subset of antinomy. A true contradiction that is also real. 淡 Bland: Umbrella term for a class of strange concepts that has presence all over The Box and being unnoticeable to the point of easily overlooked. They rulebreak so much that when combined in a certain unknown way, can potentially erase The Box. Most of these are ineffable thus list is not available just yet. 虛幻 Imaginarium: (See Imagnation Tier) 虛擬 Virtual: Have existence only in the information realm. 超越 Transcendental: Able to get past limitations Other terminology Language of Silence: Umbrella term of all the pauses used in a high context language in order to convey meaning Language of True Silence: A "language" made of pieces of The Nothing. The only known way to comprehend and communicate with The Nothing. Also can convey knowledge about some unknowables. Omnipotent difficulty: Refers to a rather extreme class of difficulty that even if an omnipotent Being of any omnipotent level uses its omnipotent powers, it will take some nonzero effort (time, resources etc.) to accomplish the task.